1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to physical exercise and multimedia, and more particularly to a device for integrating physical exercise with interactive multimedia systems such as game consoles, networks, and/or the internet.
2. Background
Over the years, various systems and methodologies for promoting wellness, physical activity/education, and/or brain development have been created. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,635 for a “Yoga Mat with Body Contact Placement Indicia”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,951 for an “Interactive Workstation for Creating Customized, Watch and Do Physical Exercise Programs”; and, U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,535 for a “System and Method for Facilitating Early Childhood Brain Development”. Moreover, various setups have been developed for interactive multimedia systems useable for numerous applications. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,676 for “Interactive Systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,946 for a “System and Apparatus for Interactive Multimedia Entertainment”; and, U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,100 for a “Method of and Apparatus for Synchronizing Interactive Content”. However, one drawback of these prior systems and methods is they do not provide a means for integrating anthropometrically-based physical exercise programs and education with interactive multimedia. Moreover, they do not suitably address normal health issues as well as a myriad of health problems such as ADHD, diabetes, and obesity through means of fun instructional material and readily available physical exercise curricula and content.
Modern, sedentary lifestyles characterized by activities such as: watching television and movies, using the computer and internet, and playing games on the internet and/or on gaming systems lend themselves to many health concerns. As a result of modern lifestyles, the Surgeon General warns that this generation of children may be the first with a life expectancy lower than that of its parents. Moreover, as many as 1 in 3 children are predicted to develop diabetes by age 20. Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methodologies for improving wellness through physical exercise and education while also appealing to modern lifestyles.
The present invention seeks to provide systems for integrating anthropometrically-based physical exercise and interactive multimedia, with the systems being fun and educational, promoting health and wellness, and appealing to those with modern lifestyles. Moreover, the present invention seeks to provide a means for making health and exercise readily available and accessible through the use of education and entertainment platforms.
At least one embodiment of the present invention provides an exercise/yoga mat which is used interactively with multimedia and is accessible to school programs, curricula, education, and the home. The exercise/yoga mat can be used alone or in conjunction with multimedia such as video displays and/or video games. Furthermore, the mat is a multi-functional design that supports proper positioning for multiple forms of physical exercise and training techniques for kids, adults, families, and teachers, facilitating such games and activities as yoga, martial arts forms and stances, dance, sports training, body sculpting, creative movement, and so forth. Various other possible embodiments comprise electronic interactive exercise/yoga mats with digital components, video displays, and/or video games, thus providing a user friendly apparatus compatible with the digital and entertainment environment.